Deepest Darkest Secret
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: She opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her, a smile on his face as he pulled the trigger and ended the jade eyed beauties life.


_**Deepest Darkest Secrets**_

By:

_Fear Die Rothaarige_

She was laying on her bed, staring up at the cracks in the cealing. Bright jade eyes once so full of life seemed to be dead now. Her skin was an unnatural pale that was assosiated with death. Her once beautiful bone straight, well kept locks were now a tangled mess that had not been washed in ages. A small wound in her forehead gave away how this child who had yet to mature into a women, had reached her bitter fate.

She came from a broken home. Her father tucked tail and ran months before she was born, claiming the child who would have his eyes, was not his. Her mother was barely 18 when she gave birth to a screaming beautiful baby girl with short pink locks and creamy skin. By age two, the girl would have perment scars.

High school was hell. People called her a freak and whore, both names having no claim to the innocent child. She kept to herself and prayed to the God who ignored her every call. She never gave up hope for the first 18 years of her life. She thanked God the day her mother was killed in a drive by shooting on the other side of town, leaving her an orphan. While 'friends' of her mother's cried from sorrow (They didn't know the truth), she cried tears of joy. She thought it ironic when people comferted her saying everything would be okay, that she was in a better place. Oh the irony.

Fast forward another two years. Twenty years old and two years away from graduating from the top college in the country. Konoha University, home to the best of the best with only 5,000 students. It was a privllage and an honor to attend there. She was a creative writing major (She always wanted to give hope to other girls who were trapped as she had once been), and it had been that very major that lead her to meet him.

Everyone thought the two professors to be nuts when they merged Advanced Creative Writing (Taught by the one and only Jariaya) and the Advanced Criminal Psychology class (Taught by the world famous Kakashi). It was supposed to be an experiment to see how a group of two people from completely differnt worlds could merge and learn about the other. (No one realized the two professors had come up with the idea drunk at a strip club.)

He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His father the best defense lawyer in the country. His mother a world class surgen. It was safe to say he was privaliged in a world that had a cruel sense of humor. He inherited his mothers dark black hair and his fathers pure onyx eyes.

He ruled the school. Girls fell to his feet and he took advantage of everyone of them that he wished. He stopped counting the number of girls he had beded his Sophmore year. He inspired fear in the hearts of the people who got in his was and aw from the people who admired his harsh rule. He didn't believe in God, because he had grown up surrounded by probability and law his whole life. Who needed God when you had the numbers on your side? Slowly he watched his father gain fame and glory like his mother did. His older brother was well on his way in following in his fathers footsteps when he was killed in an accident caused by faulty brakes in his car.

Fast forward two years and you'll find this privalaged son half way through four years at Konoha University when his wakky professor, Kakashi merged his class with the drunk Jariaya's. He was paired with a young pink haired girl with bright jade eyes. When he laid eyes on her, he felt his pants tighten. He wanted her and he would be damned if he didn't get her.

She was shy and cautious at first, only telling the raven haired boy only what was nessesary. She knew this project would make her revel things about herself that no one else knew, and that she wished no one to know... But her grade was what was important to her. So to make up for that, she started a game with the raven haired boy. She challenged him, with a few words, to find her deepest darkest secret. And in turn he challenged her to find out his own deep dark secret. Neither one realized at the time how deadly this game would turn.

It was easy enough for both players to find out the basic information like where they were born and grew up along with where they went to school etc. All the boring shit that didn't matter. It took skill for them to find the juciey bits that would make them the winner. Slowly they found out little things like who was their best friend and with a few words and moves they would find out alittle more that would push them closer to the finish line.

She made the first real big and juciey discovery. She found out from a blonde haired whore that the raven haired challenger had slept with that he had dubbed his 'little friend' Big Man, yet it had been far from the biggest she had ever seen. The two laughed well into the night at that ironic peice of information.

He made the next discovery. She found out from the former neighbor of the jade eyed beauty that her mother had liked to drink and that more than once she had heard terriable wails come from the walls of the small apartment. He wondered what other secrets this girl hide within.

And the game progressed. They would find out information and piece it together to try to find the ending. They even continued the game after they both finished the merged class, both with A's. And without meaning too, both stummbled upon deadly secrets. He found out after months of searching and looking that the jade eyes beauty had hidden much more than an abusive mother and a run away father. Not long after the raven haired man made his grade discovery, the jade eyed beauty made one of her own. After well over a year of playing, both found out when they thought would end the game.

They meet in a small motel room on the outskirts of Konoha. Both grinned at the other as they entered the room. She took the spot on the bed while he sat in a chair at the desk. They didn't get straight to the point, both had enjoyed the game and would regret it ending. After all the years of wanting each other, both finally sank into the covers of the bed, neither having shared the secret that had found out.

After a few rounds in the bed, both players meet eyes and decided it was time to revel the secrets they had unearthed. He shared a secret of how a young abused child found a gun and shot down her own mother in rage over how she had spent her whole life being covered in scars. And she shared a secret of how a neglected younger brother clipped the brake lines of his brothers car because he was tired of comming in second.

Both had found the secrets they had been challanged too. And while the jade eyes beauty clossed her eyes while looking up at the ceiling, the raven haired man pulled out a gun and pressed it to the beauties forehead. She didn't even fletch, much like she had been expecting the very move. She opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her, a smile on his face as he pulled the trigger and ended the jade eyed beauties life.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and regretfully never will. *tear*_**

**_Sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!_**

**_Later!_**


End file.
